


It's you and me

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Takes place after Robert gets released from prison
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 16





	It's you and me

"Robert" Aaron gasped. "What happened? Did they beat you up? Did you report it to the prison officers? "

"No, No I didn't. Yesterday was the first time. It happened after some guys overheard me talking to an officer about my release" 

"Anyway, äahm..." Robert said and looked shy to the ground. Aaron had never seen Robert looking so shy and insecure ever before. 

"I...I am so sorry...for everything. It was wrong. I thought it was the best if I let you go. Believe me, that was the only reason why i did it.I love you, i always will." he ended and looked again to the ground

"Hey", Aaron said. "Look at me". When Robert raised his head, Aaron took a step towards him and held Roberts face between his hands, the way Robert usually did when they kiss.

"I know. It took me a while to realise that, and i won't lie to you: it hurt, it hurt me a lot and I did some stupid things after you sent me the divorce papers. I thought I and our marriage meant nothing to you....but in the end I remembered what you told me when I visited you in prison. You said that you love me, that I am the best thing that ever happened to you and that I should never forget that. That gave me hope. That's why I never signed the divorce papers."

They both couldnt hold back their tears any longer. 

"But all this is now behind us. We will start again. A fresh start. You and me. Like it's supposed to be."


End file.
